Leather, Musically Inclined
by BarnOwl500
Summary: UPDATED! Third installment of Leather series. Sarah and Christine's bras get stolen so now it's time for a little payback. Within Roommates/GND universe. R & R PLEASE!


Leather, Musically Inclined

Sarah glanced up as her roommate, and sometimes best friend, Christine, walked into the apartment with her new boyfriend, and sometimes maniacal killer, Erik. The two were being disgustingly cute but, at the moment, she preferred that to what they would do when they finally spotted her. She'd been so absorbed in her book (a book by Jeaniene Frost and it was just getting to the good part!) she hadn't heard them and now it was too late to hide. Sarah groaned under her breath as the couple saw her and tried desperately to think of a way to avoid the coming inquisition. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind and Sarah resigned herself to what she knew was going to be an unpleasant conversation.

"Sarah," Christine sing-songed and Sarah knew she was in trouble, "We just saw Jareth in the hall and asked him how things were coming along. Why haven't you decided what you're going to do yet?"

"Negotiations are still in progress," Sarah said sulkily as she closed her book and set it down before crossing her arms over her chest and settling in for a good long pout, "_He_ insists I should go Underground for one of the big Fae celebrations while _I_ think it's better if we stay up here and have a nice _normal_ date."

Sarah made sure to put emphasis on the word "normal" but where the Goblin King was concerned, it was anything but.

"And what was his answer to that?" Erik asked as he sat in the chair across from the couch she was laying on before pulling Christine down on his lap.

"His glittery tightness," Sarah got out through gritted teeth as she tried to ignore her two friends being disgustingly cute again (the wistful thought crossed her mind that she wished she had someone to do that with), "Said we'd already done that and so now it was time to try something else."

"He has a point," Christine said as she nibbled at the end of Erik's nose. Sarah rolled her eyes at their antics. At least when they wanted to act like rabbits they went back to _his_ apartment.

"I don't really care if he has a point," Sarah said flippantly, grabbing her book, and stealthily trying to make her way to safety. Christine shot her a look and Sarah sat back down with all the grace of a three year old not allowed to have her way, "I'm not about to put myself in the situation where I have to depend on _him_ to survive the night."

"She has a point as well, my dear," Erik murmured. His voice was slightly muffled since his face was buried in her neck, "I would not wish to have to rely on him for anything, while worrying about what he might do to trick me into something, as well as, having to worry about every other hostile Fae in the room."

"Fine," Christine conceded sourly. She'd wanted all the juicy details on what one of those revels was like, that being part of the reason she'd suggested it to Jareth, but she guessed it would just have to wait, "What things have you agreed on so far?"

Sarah slumped into the couch. She wasn't getting out of here anytime soon; she just knew it.

"Well, he can't be plastered to my side, as in no breathing room whatsoever plastered, there has to be at least six inches of space between us at all times and holding hands has to be limited to less than half the night unless the situation specifically calls for it," Sarah actually grinned as she thought of the next part, "And there is to only be one good night kiss, no reordering time for multiples, no leading up to one big kiss, and the kiss can only be on my lips. He tries to kiss me anywhere else and the whole night is null and void."

"You've only negotiated the physical side?" Christine asked in amazement.

"How did you get him to agree to that?" Erik wanted to know; equally amazed.

"As I said, we can't agree where we're going to have the date so personal space issues are all we can do at the moment," Sarah replied patiently, "And that was his one demand besides the actual date so if he actually wants that kiss he'll have to play by my rules to get it."

"Huh," Erik said thoughtfully but was distracted when Christine started murmuring in his ear. Sarah rolled her eyes in disgust again as a flush took over his face. The final straw was when Erik groaned at something Christine did. Sarah was up and running to her room, a flush covering her own face, before you could say "chicken."

"Oh Sarah dear," Christine called, "We're having a game night in the boys' apartment so make sure you're there!"

Sarah raised her hand in acknowledgement just before her door slammed shut. She leaned against the door, her book clutched to her chest as she tried to tamp down on the embarrassment and little bit of resentment and jealousy that came from watching them. A shower sounded wonderful right about now.

* * *

Christine dissolved into a fit of giggles as soon as Sarah's door was closed.

"You know that if she finds out that we've been acting that way around her specifically to try to make her more agreeable to the idea of dating Jareth, she'll do something even worse than last time," Erik said mildly as Christine fell off his lap she was laughing so hard.

Erik tilted his head, his chin in his hand, as he watched Christine; a contented and loving smile on his face. Movement caught his attention and Erik turned to see several goblins making their way down the hall. He briefly wondered what they were up to this time when his eyebrows shot up at the sight of them carrying away what he could only assume were _all_ of Sarah's bras. Erik had a sudden idea and he beckoned one of the goblins over. It came reluctantly, knowing that Erik didn't usually tolerate them, but it grinned at the suggestion Erik whispered to it and nodded its head in agreement, a grin splitting its face almost in half. Erik watched it scamper away before turning back to Christine.

Christine finally got herself together after many reoccurrences of giggles. Picking herself up off the floor, she went to the kitchen to find herself something to drink before answering him.

"Don't worry," Christine said as she bent over to look into the refrigerator. Erik motioned the goblins to hurry down the hall, "She'll never figure it out. Sarah's really uptight about public displays of affection which is why she's arguing so much with Jareth about all the touch feely stuff."

Not finding anything in the fridge, Christine went in the pantry to see if they had anything in there. The goblins came running back down the hall, bras in hand, and quickly scooted out the door. The last one tripped as it reached the end of the hall but was back up and running without much of a pause. Unfortunately, or fortunately, it had just reached the door when Sarah saw it.

"Besides, it's natural for us to be so touchy feely-"

"JARETH! WHERE DO YOUR GOBLINS THINK THEY'RE GOING WITH MY BRAS?!"

Christine and Erik watched as Sarah barreled down the hall and out of the apartment to chase after the little creatures that had made off with her underwear. Screeching and other sounds of mayhem reached them as various residents got caught up in the chaos.

"So," Erik said nonchalantly, "When do you think Sarah's going to realize all she's wearing is a towel?"

More screams cut off whatever it was Christine was about to say. They two winced as they listened to the mayhem in the hall but twin looks of horror crossed their faces when they heard Frankie.

"Well, well," he drawled, "What have we here?"

Erik reached in his jacket for the rope he kept on him at all times but the sight that greeted him when he made it to the hall pulled him up short. A great big blue box had suddenly appeared in the middle of the hall and a brunette guy and blonde girl were looking out watching the turmoil. As he drew close enough to be able to hear them, Christine right behind him, he realized they were British and seemed to be discussing Sarah.

"Well have you never seen that movie?" Asked the girl.

"No, Rose, I haven't and I don't think I want to," The man replied.

"Well trust me," Rose said, "This is going to get very bad if we don't help her."

Thus saying she darted around the far side of the box and out of Erik's sight.

"Rose!" The man cried as he moved to go after her. A startled cry and Rose yelling "Come on!" sounded before Rose appeared dragging Sarah. Rose, Sarah, and the man disappeared into the box, which then disappeared with a whump-whump, revealing Frankie who appeared to be knocked out on the floor with a large knot on his head. Erik and Christine stared at each other.

"Where did they go?" Christine asked.

"I don't know," Erik answered though he seemed to remember seeing the man before, "I'm more curious as to where Jareth could be. She was yelling loud enough to wake the dead so he had to have heard her. You know he's been disappearing a lot latel-"

"Can a vampire not get any sleep around here?" A voice snarled behind them, "Don't you people know we're supposed to be _dead_ during the day? Why can't you lot be quiet?! You don't see us making so much noise _you_ can't sleep!"

Erik and Christine turned to find a rather rumpled looking Dracula wearing a tartan dressing gown glaring at them.

"Er, right, sorry, sir," Christine said, "You can blame this one on Jareth and his minions."

"You can bet I will," He snarled before turning on his heal and disappearing down the hall.

Erik opened his mouth to comment but the same whump-whump sounded from inside the apartment. The two raced back inside to find the blue box slowly appearing in the middle of the living room. As soon as it was solid Sarah was out the door, still clutching her towel, followed by the blonde Rose, and the man. The man spotted Erik and Christine and came over to introduce himself.

"Hello," He said cheerfully, "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?" Christine asked.

"Exactly," The man replied. His brown hair was a little mussed but his clothes and the long brown coat he had on seemed to be fine. The black glasses he was wearing gave him a distinguished look. Christine made a face at his answer but didn't say anything else.

"Oh!" Erik cried in recognition, "You're that chap that helped us with that, er…problem we had a while back."

"Yes!" The Doctor said with a smile.

"Christine," Sarah called, "Do you have a bra I could borrow?"

Erik stiffened at her question and began to inch towards the door while the Doctor and Rose headed back to the box.

"Until I get mine back or buy new ones-"

"Yes, come with me and I'll get you one," Christine and Sarah moved off to Christine's room but turned back to address the Doctor and Rose, "Doctor we're having a get together tonight. As a thank you for helping, why don't you and Rose come?"

"We shall stop in, thanks for inviting us," He grinned before he and Rose entered the box and the box disappeared.

Erik began inching towards the door again as Christine and Sarah disappeared. He turned to quickly make his way back to his own apartment but didn't get far before Christine's cry reached him.

"Erik! Where are my bras?!"

Erik bolted for the door and was down the hall before Christine had cleared the living room. Christine stomped her foot as she huffed in annoyance at the situation.

"He ran," she said as Sarah stuck her head out with an inquiring look, "He's always saying he prefers me without bras and I keep telling him there's no way in hell I'm going without but he doesn't listen!"

"Well at least you still have a bra," Sarah said as she indicated Christine's chest, "I still need one."

"I could go buy us a few," Christine offered.

"Yeah, alright," Sarah sighed. A thought crossed her mind as Christine moved to grab some money, "What are we doing tonight anyway?"

"We're supposed to sing duets, our partners and what songs we sing will be decided by drawing them out of a hat, and we're playing truth or dare by spinning a bottle," Christine replied, "That last is something Erik found on the internet. Why?"

"Oh I think I have an idea on how to get back at them," Sarah said with a decidedly evil grin. Christine could almost see the horns growing and she briefly wondered where they'd disappeared to from the last time she'd let her devious side out.

"How?"

"I'll let you know when you get back."

"No, tell me now!"

"Fine! Come here."

As Sarah whispered what she was planning in Christine's ear, Christine's expression began to mirror Sarah's. This was going to be good.

* * *

Later that night, Sarah, Christine, Jareth, Erik, Luna, Dresden, the Doctor, Rose, Lizzie, James, Javert, Eponine, Legolas, Sweeney, Az, and Crowley were all gathered in Jareth and Erik's apartment laughing, playing, eating, and just generally having fun. Sarah and Christine traded looks and knowing smiles at each other when no one was looking. It was almost time to put their plan into action.

"Rose, truth or dare," Legolas asked after his own dare. He was still blushing.

"Um, truth," She answered.

"Where was the first place the Doctor took you?"

"Oh that's an easy one! He took me to see the end of the world."

Sudden silence greeted her words as all eyes turned to her in horror.

"It's a long way off," She protested, "And nobody was still there."

The looks continued to get more horrified as she went on and the Doctor finally poked her to get her to stop.

"I'll explain later," She said in exasperation.

"Yes, because you certainly weren't helping in making them feel better. Look I took her, like, five billion years into the future so no worries mates."

Everyone slowly relaxed again but they still looked a little rattled. Rose spun the bottle and Christine and Sarah held their breath as they waited for who it would land on. They'd been playing for a while so everyone had gone at least once but they didn't want to dare them too early lest they get suspicious. The bottle slowed and landed on Sarah. Sarah's pulse picked up. Now all she needed was for the bottle to land on Erik or Jareth.

"Sarah," Rose caught her attention by calling her name. They'd enlisted all the other females in the room, as well as, Az and Crowley, to help them in their endeavor. Crowley was going to make sure the bottle stopped on either Erik or Jareth for them, "Truth or dare?"

"Uh," Sarah couldn't decide what would be worse but finally said, "Truth."

"Alright then, um, let me see," Rose looked around for inspiration before her eyes lit up, "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"No," Sarah said quickly but then caught Christine's eye, "Well, no, but was that one thing canon?"

Christine shrugged, "I don't know."

"I'm going to go with no using the "It wasn't canon to the main story clause," the "It was all Jareth's fault clause," and the "Puck" clause," Sarah said decisively.

What's the "Puck" clause?" Rose asked as everyone else laughed at her answer, besides Jareth who was glowering at nobody in particular.

"It's also known as the "If Puck had anything to do with it then it didn't happen" clause."

"Oh."

"My turn!" Sarah cried as she grabbed the bottle and spun it, discreetly signaling Crowley. The bottle began to slow and finally stopped on Jareth. Sarah tried her best to hide her glee and she must have been successful because he didn't bolt.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Jareth purred as he looked at Sarah. This time she couldn't stop the grin from spreading and Jareth started to look a little worried.

"I dare you to dress up as whatever character you draw when we do duets later, male or female, and that goes for your partner as well," She said quickly. Those who weren't part of the scheme quickly put up protests but Sarah held up her hand and they quieted down. Jareth studied her for a moment before nodded.

"I agree," he answered. Sarah nodded in return.

They played for a while longer before the hats were brought out. Names were put into one hat while songs were put in another. Lizzie was going to choose names from the hats and slip Jareth and Erik's names in last so that it looked like they'd been there the whole time. The same would happen with the songs except Luna was choosing those as each set of names was chosen. Everyone settled around as they waited for their names to be called and what song they would be given. The order they were paired up would be the order they went in. All the women in the room, sympathetic to Sarah and Christine's plight, exchanged glances as they anticipated the coming show.

"We'll try not to put any roommates together but if it comes down to the last two being roommates then we're not going to bother to shuffle people around cause I'm too lazy," Lizzie said as she dumped the names into the hat, "Other than that I think everything's fair game."

Lizzie reached into the hat and pulled two names while Luna reached into her hat and pulled a song.

"The first pair is Eponine and the Doctor," Lizzie called out and the two in question moved to one side.

"There song is _Playing With the Big Boys_ from the movie the _Prince of Egypt_," Luna said softly.

"The next couple is Sarah and me," Lizzie said and Sarah moved to stand next to Lizzie.

"The song is _You Thought Wrong_ by Kelly Clarkson," Luna said.

"Next we have," Lizzie paused as she stared at the names then gave James an apologetic look, "James and Sweeney."

The two men sized each other up but didn't make a fuss as they moved to stand together.

"Their song is _We are One_ from the movie the _Lion King 2_," Luna called in her quiet voice.

"Next up is Crowley and Christine," Lizzie called out. Erik and Jareth were looking a little droopy at the fact that they wouldn't get to pair up with either of the girls.

"Their song is _At the Beginning_ from the movie _Anastasia_," Luna said.

"Next is Rose and Dresden," Lizzie said as she glanced up at all the people left.

"They will be singing _No Matter What_ from the musical _Beauty and the Beast_," Luna said; almost sounding bored.

"Alright guys, just three more couples," Lizzie said as she pulled two more names, "And we have Javert and Legolas."

The two men glanced at each other but moved to where they were standing together as everyone else had done.

"They'll be singing _Angel of Music_ from the musical _The Phantom of the Opera_," Luna said.

"Alright then," Lizzie said as she glanced around the room, a small grin on her face, "Next we have Luna and Az."

"Our song will be _Something Good_ from the movie _The Sound of Music_," Luna said as he gave a discreet wave of her wand to make the last piece of paper appear in the hat. Lizzie dumped the other names back into the hat, letting the pieces with Erik and Jareth's names fall in with the others.

"Well I don't really have to tell you two that you're paired up," Lizzie said in amusement as the two stared at each other in horror.

"You'll be singing _What is this Feeling?_ from the musical _Wicked_," Luna said absently as she stared at the piece of paper in her hand.

"What? No!" Erik cried, "He agreed to that stupid dare and I refuse to be a part of this. Besides, we don't have any of the stuff to do the costumes."

"Oh I can take care of that," Luna said cheerfully as she waved her wand at him and Jareth.

"No! Wai-! Stop!"

With a poof and a bit of smoke, Jareth and Erik were dressed as more masculine versions of Elphaba and Galinda. Their clothes were still on the more feminine side but the right colors. Erik was wearing a black wig that had been braided and his skin was green while Jareth's hair was suddenly curled to mimic Galinda's hair. Cameras were brought out from various places and trained on the two roommates. Erik and Jareth looked at each other before scowling.

"This is all your fault," They said in unison. The arguing would have gone on but they were shushed as the Doctor and Eponine took the mikes and the music started. Eponine started out.

_By the power of Ra..._

_Mut...Nut...Khnum...Ptah..._

_Nephthys...Nekhbet...Sobek...Sekhment..._

_Sokar...Selket...Reshpu...Wadjet..._

_Anubis...Anukis...__Seshmu...Meshkent..._

_Hemsut...Tefnut...__Heket...Mafdet..._

_Ra...Mut...Nut...Ptah..._

_Hemsut...Tefnut...Sokar...Selket..._

_Seshmu...Reshpu...Sobek...Wadjet..._

_Heket...Mafdet...Nephthys...Nekhbet..._

_Ra..._

The Doctor really seemed to be getting into the song and was trying to get Eponine to dance with him but she stayed where she was; stubbornly shaking her head until he just shrugged and let her be.

_So you think you've got friends in high places_

_With the power to put us on the run_

_Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces_

_You'll know what power is when we are done_

_Son..._

_You're playing with the big boys now_

_Playing with the big boys now_

_Ev'ry spell and gesture_

_Tells you who's the best, you're _

_Playing with the big boys now_

_You're playing with the big boys now_

_You're playing with the big boys now_

_Stop this foolish mission_

_Watch a true magician_

_Give an exhibition how_

_Pick up your silly twig, boy_

_You're playing with the big boys now!_

_By the power of Ra_

_Mut, Nut, Khnum, Ptah__Sobek, _

_Sekhmet, Sokar, Selket__Anumbis, _

_Anukis__Hemsut, Tefnut, Meshkent, Mafdet..._

_You're playing with the big boys now_

_You're playing with the big boys now_

_By the might of Horus_

_You will kneel before us_

_Kneel to our splendorous power..._

_You put up a front_

_You put up a fight_

_And just to show we feel no spite_

_You can be our acolyte_

_But first, boy, it's time to bow__(Kowtow!)_

_Or it's your own grave you'll dig, boy_

_You're playing with the big boys now_

_Playing with the big boys_

_Now!_

Everyone clapped when the song finished. Eponine went straight to James and sat down next to him without looking at anyone while the Doctor went over to Rose, a big grin on his face. James laughed and gave Eponine a quick hug and a kiss.

"That was fun!"

"Yes," Rose nodded, "You looked like you were having a lot of it. Scared that poor girl, though, I think."

"Her? Naw. She'll be fine."

Sarah and Lizzie took up the mikes and prepared for their own duet. They'd decided Sarah would take Kelly's part while Lizzie took Tamyra's.

_I see how your trying to weasel  
your way in  
boy I know how you maneuver  
with your confusion_

you tell me that I'm your only  
and how bad that you want me  
then why are you so shady  
if I'm supposed to be your lady

why should I believe anything you say  
and how could you shame me that way

tell me where where did you get the nerve  
to even think that you you could  
play me wrong

you thought we didn't know  
you thought we were in the dark  
but boy your covers blown  
cause we both know now

you thought you had us fooled  
at your beckon call  
but now who's the joke  
and look who's laughing now

now your trying to use us against one another  
but it won't work

The two girls laughed and strutted around the stage, pointing fingers and having a grand old time.

_I see right though your game boy  
and I know exactly what I'm in for  
you tried to deny all your actions  
for once in your life be a real man  
at least give me the proper respect  
of the truth i already know you did it_

why should I believe anything you say  
and how could you shame me that way

tell me where did you get the nerve  
to even think that you could  
play me wrong

you thought we didn't know  
you thought we were in the dark  
but boy your covers blown  
cause we both know now

you thought you had us fooled  
at your beckon call  
but now who's the joke  
and look who's laughing now

I see right through you baby  
tryin' to tell me you want me  
why don't you get it through your thick head  
cause I've seen this game before  
and I'm not showing you the door so  
SHUT YOUR MOUTH  
I'm not trying to hear your lies  
no not again  
sorry you couldn't be a better man

you thought we didn't know  
you thought we were in the dark  
but boy your covers blown  
cause we both know now

you thought you had us fooled  
at your beckon call  
but now who's the joke  
and look who's laughing now  
Guess you thought wrong  
look who's laughing now  
You stupid

Whistles were heard as the two girls finished their song and made way for the next duet that would be singing. Sweeney and James made their way up to the mikes and waited for the music to start. They'd flipped to see who would be singing Kiara's part and James had lost. He was just glad their song was short.

_As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we_

_Don't understand_

_And the only thing we know_

_Is things don't always go_

_The way we planned_

_But you'll see every day_

_That we'll never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone_

Sweeney's expression never changed as he sang while James did his best to melt into the floor.

_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride_

_We are more than we are_

_We are one_

_If there's so much I must be_

_Can I still just be me_

_The way I am?_

_Can I trust in my own heart_

_Or am I just one part_

_Of some big plan?_

_Even those who are gone_

_Are with us as we go on_

_Your journey has only begun_

_Tears of pain, tears of joy_

_One thing nothing can destroy_

_Is our pride, deep inside_

_We are one_

_We are one, you and I_

_We are like the earth and sky_

_One family under the sun_

_All the wisdom to lead_

_All the courage that you need_

_You will find when you see_

_We are one_

Polite applause was heard all around as everyone didn't particularly want to draw Sweeney's attention. James hurried to Eponine for his own hug and kiss. Christine and Crowley made their way to the stage as the music started.

"Keep your hands to yourself, demon," Erik growled. Crowley just shot him an amused look before grabbing the mike.

_We were strangers starting out on our journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
This is the start

Crowley reached over and snuck his arm around Christine, pulling her close and sending a challenging look at Erik who was having to be held back to keep from pummeling the demon. Christine just rolled her eyes at his antics and kept singing.

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey_

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
I know that my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you

Erik snatched Christine away from Crowley and marched her to where he'd been sitting and pulling her down onto his lap.

"Careful," Christine said, "You'll get your makeup on me."

Erik growled a response but let her up. Next up were Rose and Dresden but the wizard hung back from the mikes.

"Uh, guys? Wizards and technology do not a good combination make," He said, "I, er, know the song so I'll just sing it from back here."

"Suit yourself," Rose said as the music started.

_Papa, do you think I'm...odd?_

_My daughter odd? Where did you get an idea like that?_

_I don't know. It's just that, well, people talk._

_They talk about me, too.  
No, we're not odd, its true  
No fam'ly ever saner  
Except one uncle who...well, maybe let that pass  
In all you say or do  
You couldn't make it plainer  
You are your mother's daughter; therefore you are class_

_So I should just accept  
I'm simply not like them_

_They are the common herd  
And you should take my word  
You are unique: creme de la creme  
No matter what you do  
I'm on your side  
And if my point of view  
Is somewhat misty-eyed  
There's nothing clearer in my life  
Than what I wish and feel for you  
And that's a lot...  
No matter what_

Poor Dresden could barely be heard yelling from where he was in the back of the room and it was all Rose could do to keep from laughing at him.

_No matter what they say  
You make me proud  
I love the funny way  
You stand out from the crowd_

_It's my intention my invention  
Shows the world out there one day  
Just what we've got..._

_No matter what_

_Now some may say all fathers just exaggerate_

_That ev'ry daughter's great?_

_You are!_

_And ev'ry daughter tends to say her father's tops_

_She pulls out all the stops  
To praise him_

_And quite rightly!_

_No matter what the pain  
We've come this far  
I pray that you remain  
Exactly as you are  
This really is a case of father knowing best_

_And daughter too!_

_You're never strange_

_Don't ever change_

_You've all I've got  
No matter what._

The two finished to much laughter from the gathered friends. Rose moved back to where the Doctor was while Javert and Legolas took the mikes. Javert had lost the toss so he was singing Meg's part while Legolas had Christine's but Erik was doing his own part at the beginning.

_Bravi, bravi, bravissimi_

Where in the world have you been hiding?  
Really, you were perfect  
I only wish I knew your secret  
Who is this new tutor?

Father once spoke of an Angel  
I used to dream he'd appear  
Now as I sing I can sense him  
And I know he's here

Everyone tried to keep a straight face but seeing the two men trying to sing the opera parts correctly was having an adverse effect to them keeping said straight faces. Legolas and Javert stood stiffly in one spot as if by doing so no one would notice them.

_Here in this room, he calls me softly  
Somewhere inside, hiding  
Somehow I know he's always with me  
He, the unseen genius_

Christine, you must have been dreaming  
Stories like this can't come true  
Christine, you're talking in riddles  
And it's not like you

Angel of music, guide and guardian  
Grant to me your glory  
Angel of music, hide no longer  
Secret and strange Angel

He's with me even now  
Your hands are cold  
All around me  
Your face, Christine, it's white  
It frightens me, don't be frightened

Much laughter and applause met the end of the song. Legolas and Javert hurried away from the mikes as quickly as they could to make room for Luna and Az. The two stood serenely side by side as they waited for the music to start. Sarah and Christine were practically bouncing. Jareth and Erik were next!

_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood_

_Perhaps I had a miserable youth_

_But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past_

_There must have been a moment of truth__  
__For here you are, standing there, loving me_

_Whether or not you should_

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_

_I must have done something good__  
__Nothing comes from nothing_

_Nothing ever could_

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_

_I must have done something good__  
_

_For here you are, standing there, loving me_

_Whether or not you should_

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_

_I must have done something good__  
_

_Nothing comes from nothing_

_Nothing ever could__  
__So somewhere in my youth_

_Or childhood_

_I must have done something . . ._

_Something good_

Applause met the end of the song but then everyone turned to Erik and Jareth in anticipation. The two stiffly made their way to the mikes as the music started.

"Now make sure you do a good job on this," Sarah called out.

_Dearest, darlingest momsie and popsicle..._

_My dear father..._

Sarah and Christine were nearly on the floor they were laughing so hard. Sarah jammed her fist into her mouth to try to stifle her laughter but wasn't having much luck. From the sounds around her, neither was anyone else.

_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz._

Erik looked like he was biting nails while Jareth had a determine expression on his face.

_But of course I'll care for Nessa._

_But of course, I'll rise above it._

Dresden felt something rupture in his side from laughing so hard but he didn't care at the moment. James and Javert had two digital recorders to ensure they had the two up front covered.

"These are going up on the internet," James murmured quietly.

"Where?" Asked Eponine; tears streaming down her face.

"Everywhere."

_For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes. _

_There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is..._

"Why is it that this song fits so well?" Lizzie gasped, "It was like it was made for them."

Jareth glared out at his supposed friends and vowed that he would get them back for this somehow.

_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe..._

_Blonde._

Jareth shot Erik a look as the brunette said that last part with a little too much enthusiasm. Erik simply raised his eyebrow in challenge. Oh it was on.

_What is this feeling, so sudden, and new?_

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you._

Erik and Jareth moved until they stood in front of each other. Everyone else leaned forward in anticipation of what they would do next.

_My pulse is rushing._

_My head is reeling_

_My face is flushing._

"I thought they'd gotten past that," Christine murmured to Sarah who simply shrugged in answer.

_What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes...__  
__Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!_

Jareth and Erik began circling each other. Both figured if they were stuck doing the song they might as well do it right.

_For your face,_

_Your voice,_

_Your clothing!_

The Doctor and Rose were leaning against the Tardis for support they were laughing so hard. Luna was using her wand to create a sort of video to be able to send back to her friends in England so they could see what was going on.

_Let's just say- I loath it all! _

_Every little trait how ever small makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing! _

_There's a strange exhilaration. _

_In such total detestation. _

_It's so pure, so strong! _

_Though I do admit, it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last. _

_And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long._

Here everyone else joined in to make up for the chorus that wasn't there.

_Dear Galinda, you are just too good! _

_How do you stand it, I don't think I could. _

_She's a terror, she's a tartar, we don't mean to show a bias but Galinda, you're a martyr!_

Az was watching everything with an indulgent smile while Crowley rolled on the floor behind him.

"It's not that funny," He snapped at Crowley.

"Yes it is," Crowley gasped.

_Well, these things are sent to try us..._

Az rolled his eyes in reply and went back to watching the show. Sweeney and Legolas exchanged glances with each other but they each had their own smiles in place.

_Poor Galinda, forced to reside with someone so disgusticified, _

_We just want to tell you, we're all on your side!_

Lizzie, Christine, and Sarah were having to hold each other up as they watched the two men strut about the front of the room.

_What is this feeling, so sudden and new? _

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you. _

_My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling. _

_Oh, what is this feeling?! _

_Does it have a name? _

_Yes, ahhhhh... loathing! _

_There's a strange exhilaration, in such total detestation, it's so pure, so strong! _

_Though I do admit, it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last! _

_And I will be loathing for forever, loathing, truly deeply loathing you, my whole life long!_

Erik got an evil look on his face and, reaching inside his jacket, he pulled out a stuffed black chicken.

_Boo!_

_Ah!_

Jareth disappeared in a cloud of glitter as the room erupted in roars of laughter. The Fae reappeared, once more dressed in his own clothes and his hair set to rights, glaring at all the people around him. Sarah and Christine moved to the door, bidding everyone goodnight before turning to face Erik and Jareth.

"Well, boys," Sarah said cheerfully, "That'll teach you."

When they simply looked confused Christine clarified.

"For stealing our bras. Now we bid you all goodnight, don't try to follow us back to our rooms."

As the door shut behind them, Jareth turned to Erik with a bewildered expression on his face.

"What in the bloody hell are they going on about?" He asked Erik. Erik suddenly looked worried and everyone else had a sudden keen interest in where this conversation was going.

"You told your goblins to steal all of Sarah's bras," Erik answered, "That's the only reason I told them to take Christine's was because I knew I could get them back from you."

"What?!" Jareth squawked, "No I didn't! I've been taking care of business in the Underground that I've been neglecting. That's where I've been this last week."

"Well if you didn't tell them to do it, then who did," Erik asked in a worried voice. Everybody else felt as confused as Jareth and Erik looked.

"That's a very good question," Jareth muttered.

* * *

Jareth stared in horror at the postcard in his hand. More specifically, what it said.

_Dear Jareth,_

_I hope I find you positively desolate. I do so love the new video of you and_

_your friend that's going round the internet. You do cause me a good amount _

_of amusement._

_Hate you always,_

_Jadis_

"JAMES! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU POST?!"

* * *

Jadis laughed heartily as she watched her son chase the naval man around on the screen. On her finger she twirled one of the many new bras she found herself with.

"Oh yes," She murmured, "A great amount of amusement indeed."


End file.
